inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Kick the Bucket
Kick the Bucket is the eleventh episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, and the 29th episode overall. It was released as a two-part episode. * The first part was released on December 23, 2016. * The second part was originally going to be released on January 6th, 2017, but was delayed until January 13th, 2017, delayed again until even later in January. It was released on February 4th, 2017. * The full version was released on March 25, 2017. Production Notes Continuity *This is the second time Purgatory Mansion appears since it premiered in "Let 'Er R.I.P". **The mansion has also been redesigned, and features many new rooms - including the foyer and bar room. * This is the first appearance of Bow and Dough since "Let 'Er R.I.P". **However, this is the second time we hear Dough speak since his cameo in "A Kick in the Right Direction". * Hotel OJ makes a cameo in the background during Toilet's scene. * This is the first time since "Breaking the Ice" that Test Tube explains something about the challenge before she participates. * This episode makes many ties to "Aquatic Conflict", the 11th episode of Season 1. **A crab appears coming out of Lightbulb's mouth. The last animal that appeared was a shark. **Lightbulb wears a scuba mask similar to those worn during the Aquatic Conflict challenge. **Lightbulb tells Paintbrush she's looking for the golden coin, which was the challenge in the 11th episode of Season 1. Paintbrush notes that Lightbulb is "an entire season behind." **Just like the 11th episode of last season, the 11th episode of this season has a double elimination, although this one was a surprise. * This is the first appearance of Dr. Fizz since "Tri Your Best". * This is the third time Suitcase opened herself. The first two were in "Marsh on Mars" and "Theft and Battery". * Suitcase's hallucinations carry over and intensify from the previous episode. ** While the voices talk to Suitcase underwater, a faint "tick tock" can be heard repeating, similar to how Mecintosh did in "Theft and Battery". Cultural References * The painting of objects playing pokers inside the mansion in a reference to Cassius Marcellus Coolidge's 1894 painting Dogs Playing Pokers. * The new elimination area is heavily inspired by the one's used in the CBS reality show, Survivor Trivia * This episode's title, "Kick the Bucket", is a double entendre. While it references the bucket brigade challenge, it also is an English idiom or slang term meaning "to die" - referencing Bow's death. * The trailer for the episode was uploaded on November 11th (Veterans Day). This may have been on purpose, as November 11th is 11/11, and this is the 11th episode of the second season. * This is the third episode of Inanimate Insanity that is split into two parts. **The first split being "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)" and "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", and the second being "Rain On Your Charade" and "Mazed and Confused". **However, this episode's split is unique, as the two parter still accounts as one episode, rather than two separate episodes. * As noted by a Tweet from Taylor Grodin, this episode contains the most screaming he has ever done in a episode. https://twitter.com/taylorgrodin/status/797212244165718016 **This is supported by Paintbrush's, Bow's and Toilet's screaming. * This is the third time the number on the thumbnail representing the episode's number is colored other than blue. In "Everything's A-OJ", the color was orange. In "Mazed and Confused", the color was red. * Kick the Bucket (Part 1) is the second time since "Mazed and Confused" that Knife plays a minor role in an episode, as he has no on-screen speaking roles, but can be heard off-screen once. * This is the first time a contestant to (intentionally) leave outside the perimeter of the show but has not yet eliminated. * This episode changed the animation style, having much more curvy mouth assets. * YouTube called Part 2 Episode 12 in the series at first, but this was later fixed. * Balloon and Nickel are the 2nd and 3rd returning contestants that have been eliminated. * This is the first episode in season 2 that has a double elimination. And which makes it similar to the episode in season 1. * This is the first time that the contestants vote someone out in season 2. * This is the first episode to completely utilize the new budget from the Kickstarter. *Despite the episode mostly takes place during the day, the first scene depicts Marshmallow and MePad at dusk. Errors *Due to some small glitches, the episode was temporarily removed to fix them. https://twitter.com/InanimateTweet/status/812504518655180801 *After Taco listens to the alliance's conversation, her thumb is positioned incorrectly on her headphones. *In the original upload, an entire section of audio was missing after Microphone approached Balloon on the dock. **This has been fixed by a re-upload. *When Paintbrush gets out of water, their bristles are down, However in real life they stand straight up. *During Elimination, Microphone is seen crossing her fingers until the 3rd vote for Balloon being called out, However when it cuts to Nickel her arms can be seen down in the background. *In the "Part 2 Little 2 Late" announcement video in the sneak peek, the chest is colored brown while in the "Afterlife in the Limelight" music video it can be seen colored Yellow/Green depending on what team it is. References Category:Season [[Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Article stu [[Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes